Supernatural: An Analysis
by Akila825
Summary: My musings on our favorite Winchester bros and how they connect to, two badass archangels. Enjoy!


**A/N: This My first Supernatural ****fanfic**** er analysis. I hope you like it. :)**

The parallels in Supernatural are abundant. Having known the major spoilers before ever watching the show, I was able to focus on the overshadowing and the points where the realtionship between Dean & Sam intersected or were similar to the relationship between what I perceive to be Michael & Lucifer relationship. Though I'm slightly biased toward the Archangels as their storyline was the main reason I started to watch Supernatural; I'd like to think that though on the surface the relationship between the human and archangels brothers is similar and in some ways near identical. The realtionship between the archangels would be more complexed and layered simply because they have more history and time shared between them.

One main similarity between The humans and archangels brothers was made plain in the show. Dean and Michael both are feircly protective and love their younger brothers. They would sacrifice a lot for their brothers. Though Michael is hampered by his zealous locality to his Father. He would rather fight his brother simply because it was written than walk off the chessboard with Lucifer and risk Falling. Again another assertion of their complex realtionship.

Sam and Lucifer are similar in the way they love their brothers. They love them faithfully. They rely on them. They are both deeply affected when they were called monsters. In Sam's case falsely by the Angels intercepting. Sam turned and went threw with the plan - proving to himself and in his mind to Dean that he was indeed a Monster. He embraced his characterization. While Lucifer, denied he was even remotely akin to a monster. He tried to deny and spin himself as a victim - while I personally agree with the characterization of him having free will and being punished for loving God too much, I think that Lucifer denying what he has done is self-delusional. He doesn't acknowledge what he has done. Like his lying, he says he doesn't lie he does manipulate people into agreeing or doing what he wants.

One main difference I found between Michael and Dean is that Dean would never stoop so low and call Sam a monster. He would call him a freak, but not a monster. While Michael though it hurts him to, he would call Lucifer a monster - he would say knowing it would hurt him. He wanted to hurt him. In this respect, Dean's and Sam's relationship is new. By new I mean, that they have lines they would not cross, things they would not say to each other, places they cannot come back from. In other words they have boundaries. In contrast, Michael, and Lucifer's realtionship is old. Old in the sense they do not have any boundaries. There is no line they will not cross. There is places they can come back from - though it will be harder for them, it can be done.

Furthermore, a major difference I found between Sam and Lucifer is contengent on my monster point earlier. Putting aside their characterizations, if the focus is just put on their behaviors you can see that Sam does all his actions reluctantly. Even when he needs to drink the blood, he hates that he needs this. While Lucifer does all his actions because that's what he thinks is necessary. Like killing Gabriel - he felt that it needed to be done, so he did it. He felt terrible afterward but it had to be done. There is no length he wouldn't go (except maybe fight Michael) to get what he wants.

Since I knew the major spoilers before hand I actually felt that my experience of the show was richer because of it. I didn't waste my attention on worrying if Dean or Sam would live or die. So I spent my attention one watching the beautiful parallels between the human and archangels brothers unfold. Through each season, I was able to get a deeper look at just how close Dean & Sam were. Furthermore, through the seasons I saw more and more overshadowings and parallels in how the archangels would interact with each other. This is one of the unique things about this show, knowing the spoilers gave me a richer understanding of how beautifully crafted the show really was. The overshadowing likewise, gave the show a more personal touch - like the creators and writers were knowingly taking us on a well crafted journey. It felt almost as if the show creators knew where they were going with the show from the pilot.


End file.
